One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 30
It has been three days since the incident at island Koala, and the Black List Bounty Hunters were at headquarters, at Nicole's personal island. Looking at all of the bruised, cut, and hurt bounty hunters, she was angry. "YOU DAMN BASTARDS!" She slammed her fist against a table, and stared at her three remaining captains. Shoto was bandaged up, and steaming. Ponta, had a metal mask on, holding onto a hammer, and Bakaraki was silent, looking down from his pathetic loss. "You are telling me... You not only lost... But Oak joined them?! Our third best?! Incredible! Just incredible! I should be the one to finish them off by myself! Now give me 1 good reason why I shouldn't?!" "Shame." Ponta, staring at Nicole, answered the question. "Shame, madam Nicole. If you go after them, word will come. Madam, if you do so... What will everyone say? If we leave them alone, our respect will be perfect, as always. Please... Don't shame us anymore then we already have." Nicole, hearing that, nodded, and put the file of them down. She picked up another file, and reading it, was surprised. A gathering of hundreds of pirates, dozens of pirate crews... And the government ordered that all Bounty Hunters stay away from them. Why? Nicole was puzzled, but she put the file in the trash. She may hate Meredith, but she doesn't want to mess with her. - Nassop, was sitting on a tree branch, still on Koala island. His fishing was done, he got what he wanted, a devil fruit. Thinking about putting it in his mouth, he was stopped by a loud noise. "Nassop! You here?! Ya stupid long nosed idiot without a dream?!" Yam, was walking around the island, yelling, and screaming at everything. He was a tall darkish man, with bandages around his entire body but outside of his eyes. He was poking his finger in his ear, and was whistling. "Shut up, you idiot." Vance, smacked him over the head. Vince was even taller then Yam, at 11 feet, and was wearing black armor with a black helmet and a cape. He was holding a tiger he killed in his hands, and through it at Yam, who punched the creature into the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" "Easy, you annoy me." "SCREW YOU!" "Shut up and die, please." Vance kicked Yam into the ground, and walked to the tree where Nassop was sitting on. "Nassop, come. It is time for another meeting." "All right all right. Geez... You think it's the end of the world if I don't join." "If you don't, it could be." "Right, forgot. Jeez, managing the world is difficult at times." Nassop jumped down, and the three headed to a massive black ship, even larger then the island. It opened, and Nassop and the other two entered the ship. - Tack, sitting on the mast of the ship, looked up. The stars were bright, and everyone but him was sleeping. Thinking to himself, he thought what his father said to him. "Tell no one... And I'd want you to remember what I always say now, okay? Only tell people this, when you either meet a man named Venture, or myself. Okay? Good." Tack, remembered what he said, and promised to tell no one, even his friends. But he will, one day. He swears it. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc